People spend time on the Internet at home for different purposes, such as checking news and other information, doing on-line shopping, exchanging information via email or social networking websites, watching or listening video and/or audio clips, etc. Meanwhile, users in an average household can usually access the Internet through multiple computing devices, such as PC, smartphone, tablet, game console, smart TV, TV set top box, etc. Although it is possible to keep track of all the web browsing activities (also known as web events) originated from a particular household, it is difficult to associate a particular web event (e.g., a visit to a particular website) with a particular member of the household in a less intrusive manner, which is especially true if the household includes multiple household members that may use different devices accessing the Internet at the same time.